<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Wrapped Up: A Well Hung Stocking by canary986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258665">All Wrapped Up: A Well Hung Stocking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986'>canary986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Lifting [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Wrapped Up Collection, Christmas Challenge, Established Relationship, F/F, Gym Ann(e)s, Smut, festive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the collective All Wrapped Up Christmas Challenge.</p><p>Thank you to ALL the authors who got involved in this, you're all legends!</p><p>Our own VerseTop came up with these wicked prompts and we each had to include at least 5:</p><p>Praise/Daddy/Little One kink<br/>Edging<br/>Strap<br/>Power Bottom takes charge<br/>Candle Wax<br/>Thermometer<br/>Decorating<br/>Hot chocolate<br/>Earring<br/>A letter</p><p>Other submissions should appear throughout the day. Hope you enjoy our festive gift! 🎁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Lifting [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Wrapped Up: A Well Hung Stocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our gym Ann(e)s are back!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of fresh coffee filtering through the house woke Ann from her deep sleep. She stretched, blinked her eyes open slowly and sighed in contentment. The bed was warm and soft and she still had fifteen minutes until her alarm went off. This was heaven.</p><p>“You’re awake.” Anne placed the steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table next to Ann’s pillow. “Are you feeling alright?” Anne joked.</p><p>“Shut up and get in this bed, please.” A voice sounded from underneath the covers.</p><p>Anne chuckled as she walked over to her side and put her coffee down. She toed off her slippers and scooted herself back into bed. A warm arm immediately draped over her waist and pulled her closer.</p><p>“Good morning.” Anne said softly as she kissed the wild tendrils of blonde hair at the top of Ann's head.</p><p>Ann hummed in response, half because she was just so damn happy but half because her brain really wasn’t fully awake yet. She just wanted to enjoy these last few minutes in the arms of her girlfriend before life dragged her out of bed kicking and screaming. To be fair, it was the last day of term before the Christmas break and Ann’s day would be filled with excitable kids and a very special project. Ann smiled to herself just thinking about it until her alarm abruptly shook her back into the room.</p><p>“Ugh.” Ann clanked her phone back onto the bedside table and burrowed further into the covers.</p><p>“Ann.” Anne said playfully. “You need to get up.”</p><p>“No. Piss off.”</p><p>Ann’s giggles filled the room as Anne threw the covers off them both and tickled her sides. Ann tried to squirm away but it was no use, Anne’s strong thighs straddled her hips as she tickled her more. There was one thing that always got Anne’s attention though and as Ann flexed her hips upwards she noticed the way Anne paused her movements for a second while her brain registered what Ann was trying to do.</p><p>Anne smiled in that way she often did, in that way that told Ann she was going to be in trouble, and sat back on her heels. “You’re trying to distract me.”</p><p>Ann smoothed her hands up Anne’s thighs and licked her lips. “I wish we had more time.”</p><p>“Mmm. Unfortunately for you, you have work.” Anne smirked and kissed Ann softly before hauling herself up and getting out of bed. “I’m rather getting used to doing less hours. I’m going to go for a run this morning before catching up with paperwork from home.”  </p><p>“Ugh. No need to brag about it.” Ann muttered as she rubbed her eyes and willed her legs to start moving.</p><p>As it was so close to Christmas, the gym’s opening hours were slightly shorter than usual. Member attendance always dropped off this time of year and while Anne always used to keep the gym open, this year was different. She’d finally relinquished some responsibility, revising their opening times and letting James run the place. She did sometimes wonder how she’d gotten so whipped by Ann Walker but really, she didn’t care. She was happy.</p><p>“Let’s get take out tonight to celebrate your last day?” Anne smiled as she shimmied into her running shorts and pulled her thermal vest over her head.</p><p>Ann’s eyes raked over Anne’s toned body. She never got bored of following each hard line of her abs or the curve of her biceps. She bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrow the tiniest amount as she felt herself getting wet.</p><p>“Get out of bed!” Anne laughed as she tutted and headed downstairs.</p><p>“Fine!” Ann pouted as she shuffled herself to the bathroom to get ready for work.</p><p>--</p><p>The previous day at school, Ann was walking down the corridor, straightening out her shirt with her free hand and balancing a cup of coffee in the other. She stopped and inhaled as she reached her boss’ office.</p><p>“Knock knock.” Ann said as she slowly opened the door.</p><p>“Hi Ann, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I have a favour to ask, and it’s Christmas related so you can’t say no.” Ann giggled.</p><p>“If that coffee is for me, then whatever it is we’ve got a deal.”</p><p>The winter term had been never ending and everyone was ready for the two week break. Ann began to explain her plan and how it would only require a few students and their parent’s consent. Ann would organise everything, ring the parents during her break and get everything set up. Her boss wouldn’t even have to lift a finger.</p><p>“You’re so sweet, I hope your girlfriend knows that.”</p><p>Ann laughed as she nodded and headed back to her classroom. She had ten minutes before the kids came back which was just enough time to get their stations set up. Pots of paint, tubes of glitter, rolls of multicoloured tissue paper and various other materials were divided up and placed on separate tables. Ann took her phone out of her pocket and texted James, she’d need his help for this too.</p><p>--</p><p>Anne was halfway through her usual running route when she slowed down to take a breather. It was mid morning and the sun gleamed brightly, accentuating the white frost glistening on the pavements. The air was so cold, Anne wondered if it might snow this Christmas. She’d never been particularly sentimental at this time of year, but her thoughts wandered to Marian. She exhaled and pulled out her phone.</p><p>“Anne? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, Marian. Look, it’s Christmas and I wondered if you wanted to spend Christmas Day with me and Ann?”</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“Marian?”</p><p>“I’m still here. It’s just, you never call me, let alone invite me round so freely. I’m suspicious. What do you want?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Fine.” Marian tried to hide the obvious excitement in her voice. “But I’m only coming because I want to see Ann. I like her better than you.”</p><p>Anne chuckled. “Fine. Don’t come too early though, okay? Come for lunch, I’ll cook.”</p><p>“What’s happened to you, Anne? I don’t quite know how Ann has managed to crack through your hard exterior, and although I’m still suspicious of you, I prefer you like this. You seem…happy.”</p><p>“Mm. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>--</p><p>Ann sighed in relief when her day finally ended. It had been such a long term and all she could think about was spending two whole weeks without having to set an alarm. She hurried to her car and drove the short distance back home.</p><p>Anne looked up from her book as she heard Ann’s keys unlock the front door. She pushed her reading glasses back up the bridge of her nose and shuffled in her seat in anticipation.</p><p>“Anne? Are you home?”</p><p>The front door closed.</p><p>“In the living room!” Anne replied.</p><p>Ann shucked off her winter coat and hung her bag up on the rack before wandering down the hallway and into the living room. She rested her shoulder on the door frame as she took in the sight of her girlfriend; sitting in her armchair in a muscle hugging black t-shirt, her tight black jeans with one leg resting over the other. She had a familiar look in her eye.</p><p>“Hello.” Anne purred, taking her glasses off and slowly folding them up.</p><p>“Hi.” Ann sighed, causing Anne to smirk at the obvious effect she was having on her already.</p><p>“I thought you might want to celebrate the start of the holidays…” Anne unexpectedly popped a bottle of prosecco that she’d hidden under the coffee table. “Come here.”</p><p>Ann laughed and walked over, picking up the two glasses on the side before straddling Anne’s lap.</p><p>“Anne!” Ann gasped in surprise.</p><p>“What?” Anne feigned innocence as she carefully poured the fizzy wine and deposited the bottle onto the floor next to her chair.</p><p>Ann shook her head as she handed Anne her wine. “Cheers.”</p><p>Their eyes locked as they clinked their glasses together before they each took a long sip.</p><p>“How long have you been sat here waiting for me?”</p><p>Anne flexed her hip upwards. “A little while.”</p><p>“Mmm. I can tell.” Ann took one more sip of her wine before placing her glass on the floor and traced her hands up to grip Anne’s shoulders.</p><p>Anne licked her lips as Ann began to grind her hips into Anne’s lap. She sighed as she slowly rubbed herself along the length of the cock pressing against Anne’s thigh that she had concealed in her jeans. Anne sat back and drank her wine, taking full advantage of the sight in front of her. Ann’s hands travelled to cup the back of Anne’s neck, pulling their bodies closer as hips sped up slightly. Finally, Ann closed the gap and brushed her lips against Anne’s, smoothing her hands over the tight t-shirt that clung to every curve of her chest. Anne hummed and pressed her hips upwards into Ann’s body, slipping her free hand under Ann’s shirt to trace her soft skin. She leaned forward and trailed wet kisses up the column of Ann’s neck, causing the younger woman to moan in delight. Anne swiftly deposited her glass on the floor and as she began to unbutton Ann’s shirt, Ann tried to pull Anne’s up over her head. The clash of impatient limbs made them chuckle.</p><p>“You first.” Anne commanded as she watched Ann begin to undo her own buttons and slowly pull it off her shoulders. “You’re so fucking hot.” Anne whispered as her large, warm hands covered Ann’s perfect tits over her bra.</p><p>“Take this off.” Ann breathed, lazily pulling at the hem of Anne’s t-shirt.</p><p>Crossing her arms over her front, Anne threw her t-shirt over her head and across the room with a cheeky grin. She softly patted Ann’s bum in a silent request for her to get off before she undid the button on her jeans and rolled them down her legs. She smirked as Ann involuntarily licked her lips at the sight of Anne tightening the harness so that the strap stood proudly. Ann reached down next to the wine where Anne had placed a small bottle of lube and began to stroke the shaft slowly.</p><p>“You’ve been waiting all afternoon for me to get home, haven't you?" Ann whispered into Anne's ear. "Waiting with your cock between your legs?” Ann pressed harder causing Anne to whimper. She climbed back into Anne’s lap while her hand continued to rub the length of the strap. She leaned forward and brushed her mouth against Anne’s ear. “You’re so filthy.”</p><p>Anne looked up with her eyes lidded as Ann rose upwards and took the whole length of her slowly. As her muscles gripped the strap inside, Anne’s fingers tightened around Ann’s waist immediately as the Bumpher nudged her clit.</p><p>“You’re so turned on right now, aren’t you?” Ann whispered.</p><p>Anne nodded furiously as Ann began to slowly fuck herself on Anne's cock. Her soft whimpers mixed deliciously with Anne’s deep groans as Anne began to flex her hips upwards with each stroke. Anne had been so fucking turned on all afternoon that she was already hurtling towards her release at breakneck speed. Ann giggled and stroked Anne’s handsome face, tucking a sweaty strand of chestnut hair behind her ear as she quickened her pace. Even in the midst of shagging, Ann could be so sweet and soft that it made Anne’s heart burst in her chest. She felt Ann’s grip getting tighter around her shoulders, her fingers digging into her skin.</p><p>“Harder, Anne.” Ann begged as she closed her eyes tightly.</p><p>Anne looked up to the ceiling with a grin on her face. It was late afternoon, on a weekday and instead of slaving away at the gym like she always did, she was in her favourite armchair, with her trousers round her ankles, fucking her girlfriend senseless. When did life get so sweet? Ann’s ever increasing moans broke her thoughts. She slipped her hand between their sweaty bodies and brushed Ann’s clit with the pad of her thumb in time with her thrusts. They were both close now, moving in perfect sync with each other as they chased their release.</p><p>“I’m gonna…” Anne panted with her eyes closed as she felt the first wave of her orgasm creeping up on her.</p><p>Ann’s arms were locked around her neck as she nodded in agreement. “Me too.”</p><p>It only took two more thrusts before they both cried out in unison, holding each other tightly as they came mere seconds apart. Their bodies rocked together, enjoying every last aftershock until they finally stilled.</p><p>“I love you.” Ann smiled as she placed lazy kisses on Anne’s face.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning felt decadent as they stayed cocooned in the warm covers with their cups of tea and a crossword until past 10AM. On a normal day off, Ann would’ve happily stayed slumbering until noon but she was too excited today. She was uncharacteristically chipper as she sprang out of bed and pulled Anne with her. Anne still had work today but only for a few hours.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s cold.” Anne said aloud to herself as she padded down hallway to get showered before heading to the gym.</p><p>“It’s…” Ann was in her slippers, studying the weathered thermometer that hung up in Anne’s office. “I can’t even read this, the glass is so fogged up. Why do you still have it?”</p><p>“It was a family heirloom, passed down from generations.” Anne gesticulated with her right hand as she spoke. “I rather like it.”</p><p>“You’re such a nerd.” Ann smiled as she walked up in front of Anne and kissed her. “Get in that shower, I’m going to the gym with you. We can go via the bakery and then I’m going to sit in your office all day and distract you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Anne raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve got nothing else to do today and it’s Christmas Eve, Anne. I want to be with you.”</p><p>How could Anne ever say no to the radiant, gorgeous and perfect woman stood in front of her? Willingly going to work with her just because she couldn’t bear to be apart for a few hours on Christmas eve? Anne’s heart was so full, she couldn’t do anything other than kiss Ann and hope it expressed everything she felt in that moment.</p><p>The warm glow from the bakery could be seen from the street, Christmas lights hung in the big window and tinsel lined the doorframe. Anne stepped aside and motioned for Ann to go in first, the smell of freshly baked pastries surrounded them instantly. As they waited in line, Ann squeezed Anne’s arm and rested her head against her shoulder.</p><p>Anne kissed the top of Ann’s head softly. “You okay?”</p><p>Ann hummed and looked up at her handsome face. “Do you remember when you first spoke to me in here?”</p><p>“I do.” Anne smiled.</p><p>“You were flirting with me while I waited for my latte. Little did I know you’d sweep me off my feet within days.” Ann kissed Anne’s lips softly. “I love you.”</p><p>The line moved and it was their turn to order.</p><p>“Ohh, can we get hot chocolates?” Ann beamed.</p><p>“At 11 in the morning?” Anne laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>“It’s Christmas, Anne. Stop being such a grump.” Ann broke off and walked to the counter, leaving Anne behind. “Please could I have a hot chocolate and a mocha to take away?”</p><p>After swiping her card, Ann turned round and winked at Anne. “Figured you could have a grown up one since you’ll be in a foul mood without coffee in your system.”</p><p>“You’re in a mischievous mood today, what’s going on?” Anne was suspicious.</p><p>A look flashed across Ann’s face. “Nothing. Shut up.”</p><p>Anne narrowed her eyes and laughed as Ann passed her the coffee cup and lead her back out the bakery. Ann looped their arms together as they walked the short distance to the gym, she could barely supress her huge grin as they got closer.</p><p>Anne stopped still as the gym came into view. “What?”</p><p>“Come on, James is waiting for you!” Ann laughed as she skipped up the front steps and held the door open for her.</p><p>“Are you behind this?”</p><p>Ann feigned innocence, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Anne walked slowly up the steps, noticing the multicoloured lights wrapped around the front pillars first, then the tinsel hanging around the front door. She bit her lip as she made her way to the reception and round the corner to find her office completely covered in Christmas decorations. She turned to Ann who was at this point laughing out loud at the expression on her girlfriend’s face.</p><p>“What…?” Anne was lost for words. “Did you do all of this?”</p><p>“Well, not entirely. I got the kids to make all of these decorations for our end of term project! You’re such a grinch and James said you never decorate and I decided I wasn’t going to let you get away with it anymore.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Anne laughed. “How did you even do this without me knowing?”</p><p>“Well, I made sure James kept you away yesterday and I got permission from the parents to have an impromptu school outing.”</p><p>“You mean? Your kids were in here decorating yesterday?”</p><p>Ann nodded and smiled.</p><p>“You are the sweetest. Come here.” Anne enveloped Ann with her free arm and squeezed her tight.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, handsome.” Ann smiled before leading her into the main gym.</p><p>“What is all this! Ann!”</p><p>Multicoloured glittery paper decorations hung from the ceiling, tinsel adorned every available surface and a big Christmas banner, which had obviously been painted by every kid in Ann’s class, hung proudly on the back wall underneath the gym’s logo. It was then Anne noticed James training a client wearing a ridiculously ugly Christmas sweater. Their eyes met and James saluted with a cheeky smile on his face. Ann had successfully weaved her cheerful, upbeat and fucking adorable Christmas spirit into the place. It made Anne realise she’d always been quite hard on her staff over previous years, never really taking her foot off the gas. Making a mental note to lighten up a bit, she followed Ann back into her office.</p><p>Ann flomped down on the couch. “You remember when we first met and we, uh, enjoyed each other’s company on this very sofa?”</p><p>“Yes.” Anne purred.</p><p>“We’ve come a long way since then, haven’t we?” There was a look on Ann’s face that Anne couldn’t be sure of.</p><p>“We have.” Anne nodded and sat down beside her.</p><p>Ann smirked, looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at Anne.</p><p>“Is that mistletoe?”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>--</p><p>As the gym emptied out late in the afternoon, Anne decided it was a good time to close up. Sending James off with a couple of bottles of wine, she wished him a Merry Christmas with a firm pat on the back and locked the main doors behind him.</p><p>“You ready?” Anne called back into the office.</p><p>Ann appeared, the picture of enthusiasm, already in her coat and scarf. Anne smiled as she gathered her work bag and walked out arm in arm with Ann. The winter sun had disappeared, leaving only the yellow hue of the town’s Christmas lights twinkling as they walked home.</p><p>“Do you think it’ll snow?” Ann said, her voice full of hope.</p><p>“No. It’s got to be 3 degrees out here, not cold enough.” Anne said without even thinking.</p><p>“How do you just know the temperature all the time?</p><p>“It’s a gift.” Anne shrugged.</p><p>Ann shook her head and laughed. “Come on, let’s eat loads of food and watch shit Christmas movies until we fall asleep.”</p><p>As they rounded the corner into their street, Ann felt a warmth spreading through her bones. This was their first Christmas in the house since Ann had moved in and she was just so ridiculously excited to wake up next to her girlfriend on Christmas day, in their bed, in their bedroom, in their house.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Anne could sense Ann’s brain was miles away.</p><p>“Just, how happy I am. With you.” Ann smiled and snuggled herself closer into Anne’s body as they walked to their front door.</p><p>Once inside, Ann kicked off her shoes, hung her coat up and divebombed the sofa, pulling the blanket over the top of her.</p><p>“That’s you is it?” Anne laughed.</p><p>“Yes.” A muffled sound rang out.</p><p>“Fair enough, pick a movie to watch and I’ll open some wine. I’ve officially finished work for a few days and I think we should crack open the good stuff.”</p><p>Two bottles of champagne later, they’d already watched Elf and Home Alone which Ann chose and had moved on to Die Hard, which of course was Anne’s favourite Christmas film. After having the obligatory argument about whether it indeed counted as a Christmas movie, Ann draped her arm across Anne’s smooth stomach as she cuddled up closer. The wine warming the pair of them as the evening drew on.</p><p>“I really appreciate you making all that effort in the gym, Ann. It was really very sweet of you.”</p><p>Ann squeezed Anne’s waist tighter.</p><p>“But you should know…” Anne smirked. “That I still don’t love Christmas.”</p><p>Ann stilled before lifting herself up on one arm, her eyebrows furrowed. “What?”</p><p>“I still don’t love Christmas. I’m sorry but it is what it is.”</p><p>“But…” Ann began gesticulating with her hands. “What about all of <em>this?</em> The festive spirit, the food, the drink, the giving and receiving gifts?” The wine was making her raise her voice a little bit more than usual. “The spending time with your loved ones?! Anne, how can you not love Christmas?!”</p><p>A small smile played on Anne’s lips but she knew better than to provoke Ann in this mood. “It’s nothing personal, it’s just how I feel.”</p><p>“No, fuck that.” Ann moved in closer. “I’m going to make you love Christmas. I’m going to make you so fucking excited for Christmas that you’ll be beside yourself.”</p><p>Anne shook her head at Ann’s stubbornness before she felt a pair of hands begin to undo the button of her jeans. Her brain barely had time to catch up as Ann drew her in for a long and dirty kiss. Ann's tongue brushed Anne's lips, asking for permission as she moaned and tilted her head. They kissed heatedly for what seemed like forever before Ann sank to her knees. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled Anne's jeans down her legs, letting them pool at her ankles. Tracing her fingers up Anne’s strong, toned thighs, Ann could barely contain her arousal at the feeling of Anne’s strong muscles underneath her hands. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Anne’s soaked black boxers and dragged them down to the floor. Their eyes briefly locked before Ann leaned forward and slowly took Anne’s clit into her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck!” Anne cried out as she threaded her fingers in Ann’s golden hair and held her back of her head.</p><p>Ann hummed at the way Anne took control and began thrusting her hips in a steady rhythm. Anne groaned loudly every time Ann massaged her clit with her flat tongue while softly sucking it at at the same time. Ann realised that Anne was already on the brink of coming as her body tensed and her mouth hung open, so she immediately pulled back and sat on her heels with a satisfied smirk on her face.</p><p>“Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Ann, I need you.” Anne was panting in earnest, desperately lifting her hips in search of friction to tip her over the edge.</p><p>“You can’t come until Christmas day.” Ann said resolutely as she wiped her mouth.</p><p>“Ann! It’s only 10PM. Ann, please. I’m so fucking worked up.” This was an outrage.</p><p>Ann waggled her eyebrows and ran her fingernails up Anne’s thighs again, watching intently as a shiver of pleasure travelled up Anne’s spine. She resumed her ministrations, slowly teasing Anne’s clit with her velvet tongue until Anne’s cries were as loud as before. With one parting flick, she stopped, stood up and giggled at Anne’s half wrecked expression.</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>Anne whined petulantly and threw a cushion in Ann’s direction before sighing and shuffling uncomfortably.</p><p>“Come on, handsome. Let’s go upstairs.” Ann held her hand out and dragged Anne to their bedroom, pushing her onto the bed before slowly taking off her clothes.</p><p>Ann loved wielding this power over the mighty Anne Lister: weightlifter extraordinaire. In normal circumstances, she was the strong one, the powerful one, the one in charge but when it came to the bedroom, well, Ann was the boss. It was especially easy when Anne was already worked up and had no strength whatsoever left in her body. She straddled Anne’s hips and began to grind herself against Anne’s bare skin, leaving traces of her sticky arousal over Anne’s thigh.</p><p>“You are driving me crazy.” Anne whispered as she tilted her head back further into the pillow.</p><p>She was desperately trying to hide how close she was so that Ann would unknowingly let her come but she should’ve known better. Ann was always one step ahead. Ann stilled and clicked her tongue as she climbed off Anne’s frustrated body.</p><p>“You’re not subtle, you know.” Ann rolled her eyes as Anne pouted in her direction.</p><p>“This is so unfair. Who do I make a formal complaint to?”</p><p>Anne was staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to calm her body down when she heard Ann make the most distractingly filthy moan next to her. Anne’s lips parted as she took in the sight of her girlfriend with her hand between her legs. She was touching herself and raking her eyes over Anne’s toned body.</p><p>“Please let me touch you.” Anne whispered.</p><p>Ann shook her head and continued to get herself off, it was 11:40PM so she only had 20 more minutes to torture Anne before she had to relent. This was a sure fire way to get her riled up beyond comprehension, Anne was such a voyeur when it came to this kind of thing. Nothing turned her on more than the sight of Ann Walker in the midst of pleasure, eyes closed and her hair wild. Anne reached down to circle her aching clit as Ann began to shudder through her release. She’d almost brought herself across the threshold when Ann’s hand covered her own and pulled it away.</p><p>“Ann, please. I can’t take much more.” Anne pleaded, her voice sounding whiny to her own ears.</p><p>“Patience, baby. Just a little longer.” Ann dipped her hand into the bedside drawer and giggled as Anne’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Oh.” Anne swallowed.</p><p>“I told you I’d get you excited for Christmas.” Ann said triumphantly as she switched on the bullet vibe.</p><p>She traced lazy shapes over the insides of Anne’s tense thighs before trailing closer to where Anne desperately needed her. Biting her lip, she took a quick swipe over Anne’s clit, feeling herself get wetter at the broken cry that emanated from Anne’s throat. A second swipe caused Anne to tremble as she struggled to keep it together. Finally, noticing that the clock read 11:57PM, Ann gently pushed Anne’s legs apart and settled herself in between them. She slowly lined up the vibe and pressed her hips forward so that every time she flexed forward, it nudged Anne’s clit. She could feel the sensation as well, and although the angle wasn’t perfect, it would do for what she needed. Anne immediately moaned and grasped Ann’s slim waist with her large hands, holding on tightly as she rocked her body back and forth. They both loved this position and how connected it made them feel. Ann moaned and flexed her hips faster as she saw the clock flick to 12:01.</p><p>“Fuck, I can’t hold it off.” Anne panted, barely getting her words out before her eyebrows began to arch.</p><p>“Come for me, Anne.” Ann ground her hips and pressed the vibe harder into Anne’s clit.</p><p>In the split second Anne’s body tensed as her orgasm finally reached its peak, Ann whispered “Merry Christmas, baby” softly into her ear before Anne cried out loudly, clutching onto Ann’s body tighter as she came hard underneath her. She looped her arms underneath Ann’s small shoulders and pulled their sweaty bodies impossibly closer, resting her forehead against Ann’s bare collarbone as she tried to catch her breath after one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. She looked up at the woman who had completely turned her life upside down. The most perfect woman in the world. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes for what felt like a lifetime.</p><p>“Marry me?” Anne whispered into the small gap between them.</p><p>“W..what?” Ann stilled instantly.</p><p>Anne shuffled herself forwards to sit upright, their bodies still firmly entwined from their passionate embrace only a few minutes ago. Anne smiled widely and took a soft inhale.</p><p>“Ann Walker. Will you marry me?”</p><p>Ann couldn’t be sure if the giggles or the tears came first, all she knew was that she was doing both while looking down at the woman of her dreams, cupping her cheek and kissing her all over her face.</p><p>“Yes.” Ann whispered.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Yes!” Ann nodded excitedly, laughing loudly as Anne squeezed her tightly and flipped them over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for all the love and a massive thank you to the fellow AO3 authors who inspired me to have a crack at writing this year. It's been a trip 🤘🏼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>